


Morning Kisses

by virgils-anxiety (lostboyxan)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostboyxan/pseuds/virgils-anxiety
Summary: Roman and Logan appreciate the time they have together in the morning on their free day.[Prompt Request from Tumblr]





	Morning Kisses

Roman was an early riser, while his fiancé, Logan, was a night owl. It was interesting how their relationship worked. Roman would fall asleep early, usually right after dinner on weekdays. Logan liked to stay up late, however, and research whatever science topic he was currently obsessed with. Everyone questioned how their relationship worked so well for them. Roman was very theatrical and romantic, while Logan was more stoic and a bit nerdy.

Roman had awoken this morning with sunshine seeping through the curtains and shining on his face. He smiled softly, remembering it was Saturday and neither of them had anything to do today. He rolled over, seeing Logan peacefully sleeping, snoring softly.

It was nice to see Logan so relaxed as he slept. He was always so stressed about lesson plans for his college students. But now, they could both just relax for at least one day.

Roman caressed Logan’s cheek with the pad of his thumb, leaning in to press a small kiss to his fiancé’s forehead. Logan stirred for a moment, but didn’t appear to wake up. He pressed his face into Roman’s shoulder, causing Roman’s heart to flutter. He wrapped an arm around Logan and pulled him closer, planting another kiss on his jaw.

There was no reason to get up, so why not sleep for a bit longer? Although Roman would love to spend time with Logan while they were both awake, he knew the professor needed some sleep. Roman didn’t mind getting more sleep as well. He had a show coming up in a few weeks and this was his only day off for a long time.

Roman carded a hand through Logan’s soft hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I love you, Lo,” he whispered.

“Hmm, love you too, Ro,” Logan mumbled sleepily.

“Oh, he lives!” Roman mocked softly.

Logan muttered something about being woken up too early, and Roman held back a soft laugh.

“Go back to sleep, my love. We have the whole day to ourselves.”

Logan hummed sleepily, tangling his legs in Roman’s as he pressed himself closer to the taller man. He kissed Roman’s shoulder, and they both fell asleep again with smiles on their faces.


End file.
